


Heated

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Top McCree, sparring session gone sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: McCree ended up where he was after a sparring session ran longer than both anticipated. And grew heated as they kept pinning each other, grabbing and grinding against parts normally someone tried to avoid during practice. McCree swore what turned Gabriel on was the fact that a younger and smaller man actually put up a fight, and pulled out moves that had the commander on his back more than twice. It was a pretty picture, but McCree knew once Gabriel told him to kneel on his bedroom floor, McCree wouldn't be seeing it again. Or so he thought, by the way Gabriel was practically purring, McCree might had been mistaken.





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> You can still find me on [Tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)  
> And now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellagaymccree)

Jesse was hit with the memory as soon as he woke up. He could see the image behind his eyelids, of him being pressed to the pillow and his body moving while Gabriel's hands gripped on his hips to keep him secured when the pace became rough. He felt the after math of the storm in his bones when he moved. He looked down to his hips and saw a bruised on each side, he couldn’t help biting his lip at the additions to his skin and the light burn he felt. Then he sensed the feather touch of Gabriel's lips before they went to sleep after ravaging McCree.

"Fuck," Jesse sighed as he rested his head back. It felt like he was still dreaming surrounded by white sheets and a scent that wasn't his.

Less than a year ago he sat in front of the commander that slept beside him. It wasn't love at first side, but there were some kind of sparks in the interrogation room as they barked at each other. Then Reyes smiled at him and Jesse was a lost cost against the commander's power. But it took a lot to get where he was. There were a lot of flirtatious lines that were ignored, others received a huff in return as Reyes saw them as nothing but a tease. There were drunken attempts that Jesse wouldn't remember if it weren't for Rainer being there to tell the tale. 

Jesse arrived in Blackwatch with little to no muscle, and the months in training hadn't done much yet. The difference was there in his stomach and arms, but when he looked at Reyes, who laid in front of him on his side, perfect curve on his hip and knee bended to showcase his magnificent thigh. The sheet was draped over his hip, covering his delicious ass and looking beautiful across his dark skin. He was like a painting that Jesse wanted to mess up. He was a meaty course that was just waiting to be devoured.

Jesse moved closer and brushed his hand under the commander's arm, over his ribs and then chest, grabbing a fist full of his breast as he kissed Reyes' shoulder, over a mark McCree had left the night before. His hand traveled over Gabriel's carved stomach and stopped at the trail of hairs, just enough to cause the older man to stir, pushing his hips back.

"Mornin', sunshine," Jesse drawled against Gabriel's ear before biting at the lube. "Ready for round two?"

Gabriel scoffed lightly as his eyes remained closed. "You young ones want to hurry everything. It's still early."

"Well, the earlier we do round two, the earlier we can start on round three," Jesse said, causing Gabriel to laugh. The cowboy ignored him and moved to kiss his shoulder blades and back, kissing down the spine, pushing away the sheet that was in the way, until he reached the sweet spot he desired greatly. 

"Jess," Gabriel whispered, curving back, as if his body was acting on its own under the agent's hands. 

"I'll take care of ya." Jesse continued to kiss the round cheeks and grabbed them before one hand moved over Gabriel's thigh, loving the softness of the hairs and skin underneath. 

He heard a drawer from the nightstand and smiled, knowing exactly what Gabriel was doing. "You're gonna need this," Gabriel pointed out, handing him the bottle of lube they used before. Jesse dropped it to the mattress, preferring to express his gratitude for the meal before they move on to the rest.

He moved Gabriel to lie on his stomach without pulling away from kissing the older man’s body. Jesse remained on his side, still paying extra attention to Gabriel's ass and thighs. His hand roamed over the scarred skin, loving the way it responded to him and how Gabriel voiced the enjoyment. Gabriel pushed his hips back when Jesse spread his cheeks open to have a look at the tender hole he was about to play with. McCree recalled a few moves Gabriel used on the cowboy, and tried to recreate them. First he lapped his tongue over the hole lightly, it was a breezy tease that had Jesse fluttering his eyelids, and Gabriel parting his lips with a soft moan.

Jesse worked his tongue gently at first, finding the corners that made Gabriel shiver, and then started to pick up the pace. He poked at the hole and felt it loser every time he went for it again, until he could dip his tongue inside. The first taste of Gabriel had him rolling his eyes, and pinning his nails into the plump cheeks. Gabriel remained pliant, and sleepy, laying on the bed like he had no choice. He was allowing Jesse to do whatever he please with his body, a reward for being such a good and obedient boy. McCree ended up where he was after a sparring session ran longer than both anticipated. And grew heated as they kept pinning each other, grabbing and grinding against parts normally someone tried to avoid during practice. McCree swore what turned Gabriel on was the fact that a younger and smaller man actually put up a fight, and pulled out moves that had the commander on his back more than twice. It was a pretty picture, but McCree knew once Gabriel told him to kneel on his bedroom floor, McCree wouldn't be seeing it again. Or so he thought, by the way Gabriel was practically purring, McCree might had been mistaken.

When Jesse had his feast, he slicked his fingers with lube and started rubbing at the pucker before slipping one finger first. He almost choked when the tight heat wrapped around him. His own cock jerked imagining how it would feel around it, sucking him in and burning with the lust. A second finger joined shortly, when Jesse felt Gabriel could handle him. He received an approving moan from Gabriel, and a sway of his hips, saying he could take more, but Jesse grinned as he continued to use just two fingers to stretch the commander open. 

"Jesse." Gabriel curved back when McCree curled his fingers, as if he was under the cowboy's control. Jesse loved the way Gabriel's muscles rippled, how his back turned into a perfect arc he had to kiss up the shoulders and neck while his fingers tickled at the loose hole.

"Yer so sweet, pumpkin," Jesse complimented against Gabriel's ear. "I could spend the whole day eatin' ya up."

"What's stopping you?" Gabriel questioned, wiggling his hips slightly for Jesse to move on. 

The cowboy chuckled before grazing his teeth over the shell of Reyes' ear and lowering again to his hips.

In time Gabriel stretched to grab a condom from the same drawer and handed it to Jesse, who took it without raising his head from where he had it nuzzled between Gabriel's cheeks, having a last taste before he parted with them. Jesse settled between Gabriel's thighs as he put on the condom and poured lube on his cock. He also kept Gabriel's hole slick and open with one finger while the distance closed between them. Jesse couldn't deny he was loving the view of the muscular commander, raisin his hips up for Jesse to take him, and Jesse's cock proudly on top. Jesse rubbed it over Gabriel's cheeks for a few seconds, and parted them to rub in between as well. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to whine.

 

"Alright, alright," Jesse drawled as he parted Gabriel's ass again and guided his cock towards the opening. He poked at the hole, then only inserted the head before pulling out. He rubbed the crown in circles, feeling the rim loosening around him, and the heat breezing against it. Finally he gave in, but still took his time thrusting into Gabriel until he was flushed against him. 

"Fuck, Reyes!" Jesse gasped. It turned out to be better than what he imagined. Gabriel was hot, and still tight enough to grip around his cock. He had to take a breather, or he would've lost himself in the moment. His hands massaged over Gabriel's back and hips, feeling the man under him shifting to the pleasure. "Sunshine, yer burnin' me up." He gave a first jerk, testing the water, and Gabriel only hummed to it, pleased, but not ecstatic. It was obvious the man wanted more, but Jesse had no hurry. If he went too fast, he wasn't going to last, and there was no way he was brushing this as if it was a quick fling in an alley. Gabriel deserved more than that, and Jesse was honored he was allowed to have him this way.

McCree lowered to kiss up Gabriel's spine as the commander curved his back and wiggled, trying to get some friction going himself. Jesse indulged his lover and started to move quicker, getting a stuttering gasp from Gabriel that he wanted to drink up. 

Jesse was aware who Gabriel Reyes was, if he didn't know his name, his muscles and scars would tell the story of a war hero. He knew what the man could do in the field and in the training sessions, he had kicked Jesse's ass multiple times, which led to the cowboy learning and also showing the commander a lesson. But McCree had to admit, having him so pliant, still groggy from sleep and lazy was a fantasy Jesse didn't know he longed for. McCree couldn't help but wonder if Gabriel was doing it for his own pleasure, or throwing Jesse a bone, letting him have a good round before he kicked him out of the room. But when Jesse pulled away, leaving only the head inside, and rammed back in, Gabriel moaned so loud and sweetly it was obvious this was just as good for him as it was for Jesse. 

McCree turned them on their side, and Gabriel followed almost limp. He was Jesse's toy, and Jesse was going to enjoy every second of it. The cowboy's hands moved over Gabriel's ribs and stomach, grabbing and touching every corner he could reach of the god lying by his side. He pinched one of Gabriel's nipples, earning a positive response in the form of a whimper and a curve of the commander's hips. 

"Ya like that?" Jesse teased as he thrusted into Gabriel. "Ya look gorgeous, Reyes."

Gabriel mumbled something before Jesse covered the man's mouth and pulled his head back, thrusting deeper into him. Gabriel's moans intensified behind Jesse's palm, and he held on to Jesse wrists with light pressure, no sign of distress or wanting to stop.  Even if McCree loved to hear his commander cry, the way those moans sounded muffled behind his hand stirred something feral in him. He bit down on Gabriel's shoulder as hard as he could, wanting to leave another mark as a souvenir. Before anything started, when they were only kissing and groping each other, Gabriel briefly mentioned the rules: no's were a hard stop, biting was welcomed if it was on spots clothes normally cover, condom was a must no matter if Jesse didn't mind Gabe not wearing one, and this was going to stay between them both.

When Jesse was satisfied with his mark, he gave it a kiss, his hips never stopped moving against Gabriel's, and the man poured his heart out into Jesse's hand until Jesse's bones were trembling with the vibration. McCree dropped his hand, starting to miss the commander's sweet voice, and dragged it over his chest instead, holding on to one of his delicious breasts as it jiggled. His free hand searched for Gabriel's juicy fat cock, bouncing with every thrust from Jesse. It felt heavy and wet, ready to unload on Jesse's hand. The cowboy began to stroke it gently, testing how much more Gabriel could hold. 

"Fuck, Jess," the commander hissed and looked at McCree over his shoulder. His gaze was hazy, half lidded and wet. Jesse licked his lips and moved to kiss the man in front of him, unable to control such desire. His hand started stroking faster, but his hips only jerked weakly, not able to handle the lust pooling in his gut that was about to release.

He thrusted once, twice, and came, buried in the commander. If there was nothing on his cock, he would have filled Gabriel up good. He continued moving as he could and never stopped his hand while the other played with Reyes' nipple. The man moaned in the cowboy's mouth without shame. His plump lips brushed Jesse's tongue and he went for a nibble. He doesn't know if that was the peak for Gabriel, but the commander came. Jesse saw the white ribbon spilling out of Gabriel's cock and tainting the sheets. Gabriel dropped his head into the pillow as he regained his breath, but Jesse was relentless, he continue to stroke the man softly, knowing he was probably sensitive. He couldn't get enough of Reyes, and maybe feared it would be the only time he got his hands on him.

Jesse hoped they would at least get to talk about it, but as soon as Gabriel came out of the bathroom, he got a call from Jack, they need to talk to Petras urgently, causing Jesse to leave without any word from the night before, or the moment they just shared.

 

It wasn't until two weeks later that they reunited, alone, in another sparring session. Gabriel wanted Jesse to show his improvements, but it didn't end up happening. Gabriel pinned him to the mat with little effort or warning, and when Jesse tried to get him off, he realized Gabriel was smiling over him as he grinded his hips against Jesse's. Heat rose from McCree's gut, spreading to his face and groin. He met the commander’s gaze with an equally wicked grin as he felt how excited and hot Gabriel was getting as well.


End file.
